


【all里苏特】无意偷窥

by naraku19



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险记
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 09:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naraku19/pseuds/naraku19
Summary: *全员看队长玩自己*洁癖慎入，不适请自行关闭





	【all里苏特】无意偷窥

【ALL里苏特】无意偷窥  
*全员看队长玩自己  
*洁癖慎入，不适请自行关闭

最近作死的人太多，暗杀组的生意不错，全组都出去做任务了，刚好去的地方相隔不远，等所有人顺利完成任务了，便集中到一起，进入伊鲁索的镜中世界随便开一辆别人的跑车回去，既能隐密移动，又能节省不少交通费。

他们以前试过被霍尔玛吉欧缩小，躲在行李箱或口袋里逃票，但那种滋味比困在电梯时想拉肚子的感觉好不了多少，即使强壮如他们这帮组织里素质最高、工资最低的替身使者，也快要被疯狂的上班族挤成老弱病残了。

如今，除了队长里苏特不在，他们八人由加丘当司机，其余七人由霍尔玛吉欧缩放到合适的尺寸，或坐别人大腿，或坐在变大的跑车坐椅上。别看加丘平时容易暴躁，一手车却是开得十分稳当，是暗杀组里技术最好的老司机，加上镜中世界没有交通灯的顾虑或者乱变道的疯子，一脚油门很快踩到了目的地——暗杀组的据点，也是他们的共同住处。

接下来只要从镜子回到原来的世界，就可以洗脱一身尘埃，舒舒服服地躺在床上休息了。

霍尔玛吉欧解除了小脚的能力，所有人恢复到正常大小，跟在伊鲁索身后走到客厅，却见他盯着一面墙嘀咕：“我挂在这里的镜子怎么不见了？”梅洛尼蹲下来，指着地上银粉状碎屑里的一排梅花脚印：“镜子被打碎了，肯定有人出门前忘记把猫关在玻璃瓶里，对吗？”

霍尔玛吉欧挠了挠后脑勺，避开伊鲁索愤怒的视线。

普罗修特不知什么时候抽完了一根烟，潇洒拋掉烟头，说：“别吵了，我们这次任务赚了不少，镜子碎了重新买一面就好，我现在只想好好洗个热水澡。里苏特房间里有一面很大的全身镜，我们就从那里回去吧。”

伊鲁索只好作罢，走进了里苏特的房间，床铺侧面的墙壁上贴了一面高大的全身镜，足以将房内一切事物收纳其中。可是，走到离镜面还有几寸，伊鲁索犹豫了，还张手示意各人往后退。

普罗修特警惕问：“发现什么异常吗？”所有人都绷紧了神经，杰拉德和索尔贝放出了替身，加丘身上开始冒冷气。

“那个，队长刚洗完澡出来，背对着我们坐在床上，什么都没穿。”

所有人都松了一口气，梅洛尼问：“小处男，难道你害怕看男人的裸体？”

霍尔玛吉欧笑道：“他是怕被人当成偷窥的变态吧！虽然他本来就是。”

普罗修特看了一眼镜子，说：“我们现在出去确实不太好，队长全身无遮无掩，听到动静可能以为敌人来了而误伤大家，我们等到他走出房间再过去吧。”

多数人赞同普罗修特的意见，安静待在原地，注视着另一面里苏特的动静，除了加丘——

“你们好奇怪，为什么要在这里等？不能去浴室吗？那里也有镜……”他话还没说完，突然噤声了，用力吞了一下口水。

只见里苏特走到全身镜前站住，刚洗过的头发还挂着水珠，平日腥红的瞳孔变得像是沾了晨露的玫瑰花瓣那样柔和，一身完美的肌肉线条勾勒出宽肩细腰的好身材，均匀白皙的皮肤透着牛奶的光泽，仿佛轻咬一口就会留下鲜明的印记。

如今，在伊鲁索的能力作用下，这面连接了两个世界的镜子变成单面镜，他们能看见里苏特，里苏特却看不见他们。

“为什么队长的肤色这样均匀，他胸口不是应该有一个交叉的白痕才对吗？”霍尔玛吉欧问。

梅洛尼说：“一看就知道你平时不注意防晒，里苏特既然能用金属制品做一层保护色，同样也能做一个防晒层，把紫外线反射回去，就跟无机防晒剂的原理一样。”

加丘听着他们说话，看着另一面的里苏特，全然忘记了没有一个人回答他刚才的问题。

只见里苏特把手指插到一头柔软的银发里，往后抚开额前几根湿发，侧过脸，把没来得及修剪的碎发放到耳后，可是他的手没放下来，手指继续搭在耳侧，慢慢滑落到颈侧和锁骨，最后停留在胸口上，用力抓了一下。

“队长他……在干什么？”贝西问。他身边的温度骤然升高，就跟大哥发动壮烈成仁时一样，这种感觉让他有点不安。

普罗修特又点燃一根烟，狠狠抽了一口，说：“他可能在查看身体状况，贝西啊，我们做杀手的就是在刀尖上行走，随时都会受伤害，尤其对方也是替身使者，就有可能受一些不仔细看就看不出来的伤害，不及时处理的话……”

他实在编不下去了，因为里苏特的手向下滑过腹部，抓住了两腿间的东西，手腕开始动起来了。

梅洛尼兴奋道：“Di Molto！队长不但注意常规的身体机能，还很重视自己的性能，一定是为了以后找个母体繁殖下一代作准备。他重视后代的意识让我很欣慰，如果他是个女人就更完美了。 ”他的舌头舔了嘴唇一圈。

如果在平时，其他人听了他的话一定会一脸嫌恶，但现在有些人已经忍不住想，如果里苏特真的是个女人，这火辣的身材、这汹涌的波涛……

伊鲁索感到后背顶到什么又湿又硬的东西，猛然回头，看加丘在旁边，忿忿道：“是不是你的小冰棒漏水了？”

加丘一反常态，没有生气，往旁边退了一步，竟然有点脸红：“不是我。”

“抱歉啊美女，不小心顶到你。”索尔贝横抱起杰拉德，“我们实在忍不住了，先去打一炮，你们继续。”他把杰拉德放到镜中世界里苏特的床上，三下五除二，直接干起来了。

剩下的六人当中，除了梅洛尼毫无顾忌对着镜子看得津津有味，其他人身边都有一种难以言喻的尴尬气氛，贝西更是像一个陪父母看成人片的小孩那样别扭地绞着手指，却也没有一个人说离开。

霍尔玛吉欧说：“没想到队长喜欢看着镜子里的自己做这种事。”

伊鲁索说：“喜欢使用镜子的人，一定是长得好看的人，我承认我长得不差，但也没试过这种用法。”

普罗修特低声道：“如果是里苏特这张脸，倒是可以……”

那边在做的两人发出夸张的声音，但是都不及眼前的里苏特那样撩动心弦。只见他手上的动作越来越快，皮肤也因为血流加快泛起粉红色，腹肌由于用力而更加形状鲜明，从他指间流下的东西在地面凝聚成越来越粘连的痕迹，他应该是快要好了，可是他的表情没有太大变化，嘴唇仅仅微张，双眼依然仔细盯着镜里的自己，毫不退缩的目光仿佛要穿越镜面落在后面的每个人身上，他们几人瞬间被看得有点心虚，却都不愿意将目光移开片刻。

里苏特皱起眉头，紧咬着厚实柔软的嘴唇，终于释放了出来。

他们好像也跟着松了一口气，心想他应该会到浴室里清理，可是，里苏特没有移开脚步，低头看着手掌上的东西，身体表面一层淡蓝色的微光显现，那些白色的小小替身便从他手上冒了出来，像虫子一样扭动身体。

竟然不止血液，连那东西里面都有替身，但接下来的事让他们更加震惊，梅洛尼也不例外——里苏特背对镜子，把手伸到后面，将刚才释出的东西抹到里面，逐渐地加进了一根手指，两根手指。

这样的队长，这样的姿势，近在眼前，一镜之隔，仿佛只要往前走几步，捧着他的腰一用力，就可以马上拥有他。

他们都看得快要缓不过呼吸，尤其加丘捂着衣服下摆满脸通红地像一台故障空调那样边骂边放暖气，普罗修特只想壮烈成仁变成一个有心无力的老人冷静一下。

里苏特将自己的最里面彻底暴露过以后，抽出手指，从桌子上拿起一个黑色的物品，坐到了床边。

那是他平时戴的帽子，末端垂下拼写了他名字的金属球，被他逐一拧下，从帽子装饰变成了放在床单上的圆形小球。他坐到床上，朝着镜子打开自己，把那些小球逐一放进刚才手指停留过的地方。每放一个，他脸上的痛苦便增添一分，直到放完最后的第七个，他的腹部鼓胀，腿无法合拢，底下的床单深色了一大片。

里苏特身上再一次蒙上蓝光，他们终于见到了他们的队长脸上出现他们从来没想象过的表情，金属制品的力量带动着排成一列的小球在里面来回滚动，也带着他前往忘我的、脆弱的极乐。如果这时受到干扰，精密的动作出错，可能会让金属球误入歧途，在他身上留下一个个弹孔般的血窟窿。他的身体翻来覆去，那两条长腿怎么摆都不合适，蹬得床单起了皱褶。他的头往后仰，张着嘴呼吸，强壮的手臂把可怜的枕头抓得变了形。那些平日与他出生入死喝惯鲜血的小小替身，被彻底开发出新的用途，诞下让它们的主人醉仙欲死的甜美蜜汁。

梅洛尼看得如痴如醉：“Di Molto！队长之所以是队长，正是因为对自己的替身有更全面的研究和了解，就算初始面板不好，也能发挥出一流实力，真是很大的启发，我也要好好想一下怎样把我的娃娃脸开发出更多的用途。”

贝西听着有理，说：“大哥，我也要想一下沙滩男孩更多的发展方向……嗯？大哥你去哪里啊？”

普罗修特仍是一副年轻的模样，却像老人一样弯着腰，步履艰难地前行，无力道：“我要上一下洗手间……”加丘却一把推开他道：“我不行了，我先上！”

伊鲁索却指着床上说：“你们要真的忍不住，像他们那样也来一炮好了，我看地板上空位多得很。”

只见他手指方向的杰拉德正坐在索尔贝身上，仰头大叫一声，一股白色液流便一涌而出，撒下星星点点。

“幸好是在镜子里，要在现实里把队长的床弄成这样就糟糕了。”霍尔玛吉欧说。

“不是，你们看……”伊鲁索指着镜子另一面。

只见里苏特的上方，凭空冒出了白色的液滴，不偏不倚落到他脸上，有的还进到他张开的嘴里。

伊鲁索说：“离开身体的东西，就会变成死物，出现在现实对应的位置。”

普罗修特凑得太近，身后被加丘撞了一下，竟站立不稳，摔进了镜子里，跨到了里苏特面前。  
里苏特缓缓坐起，惊讶道：“普罗修特？”声音比平时更加低沉沙哑。

“队长，我……你如果需要我们帮忙的话，尽管出声。”普罗修特话毕，加丘也从镜子里出来了，其他人也陆续跟在身后。

“这是一个没有报酬的任务……”里苏特说。

他指着自己的腹部，那双眼又恢复凌厉的腥红，像地狱一样引人堕落。

“可以帮我把里面的金属小球取出来吗？”

——完


End file.
